1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a transceiver module, and more particularly to a transceiver module for restraining electromagnetic interference.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, the grounding structure of the high frequency transceiver is divided into a single point grounding formation and a multiple points grounding formation. In the transceiver module, the grounding signals of the transmitter and the receiver share only one grounding conductor in the form of the single point grounding but shares separated grounding conductors in the form of the multiple points grounding.
As the description above, the grounding signals of the transmitter and the receiver share only one grounding conductor in the form of the common single point grounding such that the grounding interference caused by the transmitter may affect the receiver. Although the grounding interference between the transmitter and the receiver can be prevented in the form of multiple points grounding, the electromagnetic interference generated by the transmitter during the operation cannot be prevented.